Classes
by sparklespepper
Summary: Bumblebee and the Jettwins have to take a few classes about the miracles of life on cybertron.


**Title: **Classes

**Summary:** Bumblebee and the Jettwins have to take a few classes about the miracles of life on cybertron.

**Rating:** K

* * *

><p>"What are you doing again?"<p>

Ratchet turn from what he was doing and glared at the yellow minibot. Jetfire and Jetstorm were siting next to him with excitment written all over their faces.

"Jetfire and Jetstorm are require to take a few classes and _Sentinel"_ Stressing the prime's name. "thought it would be a good idea if I taught them."

"Then why am I here?"

"Prowl thought that it'll be a good idea if you took the class as well. Prime agreed and so did I."

Bumblebee mentally curse the ninja bot and plan to get him back later. "How come the others don't have to take it?"

"Prime already took it when he was in the academy, Bulkhead took it for some extra credit, and Prowl took it during his time in the Cyber Ninja Dojo. I'm a medic so I was required to know so that only leaves you."

Again Bumblebee mentally curse that cyber ninja. He can imagne him sitting under his tree with a evil smirk on his face.

"Ah, come on yellow bumble." said Jetfire. "You be loving class, right brother?"

"Yes, class will be very fun." said Jetstorm.

**3 hours later**

While Bee and the twins were taking their class, the others were in the rec room doing their own thing.

"I wonder how Bee and the twins are doing." asked Jazz.

"I'm sure they're fine." said Prowl, a small smile was visable on his face.

"I should go and check on them." said Optimus.

"I'll come with you." said Sari.

While headin towards the medbay, Sari pop a question.

"Hey Optimus, how do you guys reproduce?"

"Well, there's two methods on how were can reproduce really." explain Optimus. "There's a industrial method and a sparking method. The industrial method is the most common one where we build our offsprings from spare parts. The sparking method is where we create sparklings, or babies, though a process that is similair to how organics produce. This method is the least common because it's takes longer and is considered dangerous but it's still in use today. That's why Bumblebee and the others are taking the class."

Once Optimus reach the medbay, with Sari in hand, he knocked on the door. a second later the door cycle open revealing Ratchet in a dark medbay.

"Hello Ratchet, we were wondering how the others were doing." said Prime.

"See for yourself." said Ratchet as he move to the side to make room.

Optimus entered the medbay to see a video was playing. Bumblebee was sitting up front while the twins were behind him. From the looks of their faces, you can tell who was enjoying it and who wasn't.

**_'No moment than the sparking process is as miraculous than the moment the sparkling's helm first appeared.'_**

"Cool!" said Bee.

"Ewww! said the twins.

"Must be a good video." joked Sari.

After the video, Ratchet release them from the medbay.

"Hey, little buddy!" greeted Bulkhead.

"How was your class?" asked Jazz.

"It be horrible!" said the Twins.

"It was awesome!" said Bee.

"That must be some video." said Sentinel.

Bumblebee went up to Prowl and pat him on the back. "Thank you Prowl for suggesting that I take the class. I can wait for tomarrow's session."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it Bumblebee." said Prowl.

"Yeah. So you wouldn't mind" siting next to him "if I sat with you and tell you _everything_ that Ratchet told me."

At that moment, everyone that was in the room got up and left, not wanting to hear a lecture on the miracles of life for the second time. Prowl just sat there with a shady look while Bumblebee sat next to him, ready to tell him everything. There was a small glimmer of evil in his optics.

"Ah...no. Not at all." said Prowl, regreting that he even though of that idea.

/

**The next day, After the final class**

"I never realized how much plumbing we can have down there." said Bee. He was in the rec room with Optimus, Bulkhead, and Sari. "I mean there's this diagram, and it's like a map of Sumdac Towers."

"So you really did enjoy it?" asked Bulkhead.

"No, I was teriffied. Probably scarred."

"So, why did you act like you like it?" asked Optimus.

"So I don't give Prowl the satisfaction of my misery."

"How about the twins? Did they like the class?"

"They liked it up until the video which I found interesting. I don't know why they're scared, they're not even carriers. I'm the one who should be scared."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sari asked.

"Now," Bee said getting up. "I'm going to find Prowl and start over from the beginning. Describing _every... single..._ action from the interfacing to when that sparkling comes out. And in detail."

"Don't you think he suffer enough?" asked Optimus. Last time he saw Prowl, he looked like he had really regretted something.

Bumblebee took a whole cycle to think about it before replying.

_"Nnnnaaaa"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Man, I won't want to do though that!<em>**

**_Review what you think :)_**


End file.
